<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captivated By You💚 by justaCamelotcitizen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180301">Captivated By You💚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaCamelotcitizen/pseuds/justaCamelotcitizen'>justaCamelotcitizen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merthur Short Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pining Arthur, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaCamelotcitizen/pseuds/justaCamelotcitizen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merthur Short Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captivated By You💚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur was sitting by his desk, going over some paperwork while Merlin was working on cleaning Arthur's chambers. Arthur found himself distracted, watching merlin swiftly move around while there was that breathtaking smile playing on his lips. He quickly forgot about his paperwork, and started watching Merlin's every move carefully, a fond smile covering his face. He leaned back on his chair and took in the beautiful sight before him. Moments passed before Merlin finally noticed Arthur staring at him. He was folding Arthur's clothes In a pile, humming, when he looked up and was met with Arthur's gaze. "What?" he asked. Arthur hummed in response, then realised he had been staring at Merlin, and that Merlin was now staring at him, waiting for a response.<br/>
"Oh, uh... Nothing. Get back to work," Arthur then replied, and mentally slapped himself for giving such a rude answer. Merlin huffed and muttered a quiet, "Prat," as he switched his attention back to folding the clothes on the floor. Arthur sighed. He didn't like being mean to Merlin, but what else was he supposed to say? That he was captivated by his manservant's beauty? That he couldn't look away, didn't want to, because he thought he looked angelic, so beautiful? That he wanted to grab him by his neckerchief and kiss that beautiful smile on his lips? Because that is what he wanted, and more. He wanted Merlin to be his, and his alone. But he was the future king, so what was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? He was supposed to marry a princess, not his idiotic manservant whom he couldn't get off his mind, and truthfully, he didn't want to think of anything, or anyone else, but Merlin. His Merlin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>